starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Security
Bio The Republic Security was a division of law enforcement within the Republic which consisted of garrison of Clone Troopers, Republic Royal Guards, and Senate Commandos. There were''' units''' of Clone Troopers (known as Shock Troopers whenever assigned to guarding diplomats and other government officials) who were led by several different Clone Officers, Jedi, among other supervisors. Law enforcement organizations (such Coruscant Police Force, or Republic Security Force) were also affiliated with the Republic Security because of the Republic's capital being located on Coruscant. History The organization originally began as a small garrison of Royal Guards for protecting Jedi, civilians, senators, and other politicians (including the Chancellor of the Republic). They primarily served Coruscant, though they also deployed units reserved for security defenses on allied worlds. But once the Clone Wars began, the need for having tighter security; as well as the aid of Clone Troopers, was necessary. Hence, the development of the Coruscant Elite Guard (or simply Coruscant Guard),' Coruscant Escort Group', Diplomatic Escort Group, Senate Security, and the Riot Control Team; all of which were developed towards the middle of the Clone Wars between 22-21 BBY. During said period, teams of Senate Commandos were assigned to replace the once-controversial "Red Royal Guards" (temporarily), which eventually became Chancellor Palpatine's personal guards, and later Imperial Royal Guards for the 501st Legion and the rest of the Galactic Empire. Though, the Republic Security Clone Troopers eventually became Imperial Shocktroopers of the 501st Legion whom personally served Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, Grand Moff Tarkin, among other high ranking officials and important figures within the Empire from the Great Jedi Purge to the Galactic Civil War under the Imperial Security Bureau. Officers There were also several officers who led the teams in the organization. *Captain Argyus- Senate Commando Officer (Traitor) Captain Jayfon- Senate Commando Officer Commander Fox- Coruscant Elite Guard Clone Officer Lieutenant Thire- Coruscant Escort Group/Senate Security Clone Officer (Later promoted to Commander of the 501st Legion) *Commander Stone- Diplomat Group Clone Officer Captain Fordo- Coruscant Elite Guard Clone Officer (Reserve Officer) *Commander Thorn- Diplomat Escort Group Clone Officer (Deceased) Commander Grey- Reserve officer assigned to Jedi Master Deepa Bilaba towards the end of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY. (Deceased) Captain Styles- Reserve officer assigned to Jedi Master Deepa Bilaba towards the end of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY. (Deceased) (*Notes: Captain Fordo supposedly replaced Commander Fox, while Commander Thorn supposedly replaced Commander Stone.) Appearance The platoons of Clone Troopers and their officers have unique red and brown markings, with the "Jedi" symbol for the Republic, as well as eventually having simple stripes and lines. The Senate Commandos consist of having entirely blue armor, with certain markings to distinguish themselves by rank and unit, as well as having modified Phase 1 Clone Trooper armor with Royal Guard helmets, and wielding DC-15 Series blaster rifles. Royal Guards consist of having either completely red or blue armor, covered by long robes, and with unique helmets. They were often seen wielding their own "exclusive" staffs, pikes, blaster rifles, and blaster pistols (often hidden from view). Fate The Republic Security eventually became known as the Imperial Security for the 501st Legion or the Galactic Empire. To whom the Clone Troopers became known as "Shock Troopers". (Also known as "Sand Troopers", yet the name itself is a fan-name and merchandise name.) Trivia/Facts The Shock Troopers often guarded palaces, prisons, shipyards, government buildings, and the more crowded streets of Coruscant. Although the Senate Commandos and Royal Guards aren't actual Clone Troopers, their armor and weapons are recycled and modified from Clone armor and weapons. Gallery Phase 2 Commander Fox.png|Commander Fox in Phase 2 armor. Coruscant Elite Guard.jpg|Phase 1 Coruscant Elite Guard Clone Trooper. Commander Fox.jpg|Commander Fox in Phase 1 armor. Commander Stone.jpg|Commander Stone. Lieutenant Thire.jpg|Lieutenant Thire in Phase 1 armor. Riot Control Clone Trooper.jpg|Riot Control Clone Trooper. Shocktrooper.jpg|Phase 2 Republic Security/Imperial Shock Trooper. Captain Jayfon.jpg|Senate Commando Captain Jayfon. Captain Argyus.jpg|Captain Argyus. Commander Thorn.jpg|Commander Thorn. Captain Fordo in Phase 2 Armor.jpg|Captain Fordo. Kamino Security Clone Commander.png|Unidentified Kamino Security clone officer. Grey Kamino Shocktrooper.jpg|Standard enlisted Phase 2 Kamino Security Clone Trooper (or Shocktrooper). Category:Organizations Category:Republic Category:Clone Units